Fog and Light
by MarvelFanFicUniverse
Summary: A self-made fugitive from his own country, Steve Rogers contemplates his future. Set after "Captain America: Civil War."


_**A/N: This is just a little puff piece that I wrote on a whim. It's inspired by the end of Civil War, and I've also taken a few leads from some statements made by the Russos in regards to where Cap is character-wise by the end of this film. It's not meant to be canon in any way.**_

 _ **I do not own any characters associated with this story. All rights belong to Walt Disney Company and Marvel.**_

* * *

 _The setting is daytime in Wakanda, a technologically-advanced country unlike any other. Inside the highest medical facility in the land, Captain Steve Rogers sits upon a folding chair, gazing out the window into the fog of the morning. A rain storm has just passed the facility within the past few hours, and the air is muggy and humid. Clouds block out any and all blue in the sky._

 _Captain Rogers has been sitting on this folding chair for the past 97 minutes, and has not moved since. It's not that he doesn't want to move, but it's more that he does not know where to go. His face reflects his deep level of thought, but also reflect a bit of discomfort. He is still badly bruised from his battle with Tony Stark, and he is noticeably worse for wear. His friend Bucky has just been put back into cryo-freeze, leaving Rogers to wonder what is in store for him next._

 _{Enter T'Challa}_

 **T'Challa:**

"Captain Rogers, I do not mean to pry, but may I ask what it is you are thinking about so intensely."

 **Steve:**

"Excuse me?"

 **T'Challa:**

"You have been sitting in the same position for nearly two hours."

 _{sits on the chair next to Rogers}_

"Your face expresses focus and craft going on inside your mind. Is it something I can help you with, Captain?"

 **Steve:**

"Thank you, your highness, but it's nothing that you could help me with. It's my own problem."

 **T'Challa:**

"Formalities are not necessary with me, Captain. Call me T'Challa."

 **Steve:**

"I'm sorry T'Challa, and I appreciate your concern, along with everything that you've done for us. I couldn't ask anything more from you."

 **T'Challa:**

"Think nothing of it."

 **Steve:**

"It's just...I'm a little lost I guess. I have to admit that this is a situation that I've never really been in before."

 **T'Challa:**

"Are you referring to your stay in Wakanda?"

 **Steve:**

 _{Rises from his chair and walks towards the window, resting his face in his hands briefly}_

"No, it's not that. You have a beautiful country. It's just… _{sighes}_ I've never actually been a fugitive from my own. I've never been an actual criminal to be honest."

 **T'Challa:**

"I understand. You are known around the globe for your dedication to your nation and its ideals. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you to end up having to turn your back on them."

 **Steve:**

 _{Turns around and looks at T'Challa}_

"I don't want to turn my back on them. I haven't. I still believe in freedom, and I still believe in fighting the good fight. None of that has changed in me. I guess it's just the way I see the world is different now than it used to be. Things used to be so much simpler back in my day."

 _{walks and sits back down in his chair}_

"When I was growing up, everybody trusted each other, you know? We didn't have to keep so many secrets, and things weren't always so complicated. We weren't driven by political affiliations or corporate interests. The men I fought beside had only one goal in mind: what was right. We had one job, and that was to protect our country by taking down the bad guys.

 **T'Challa:**

"And what makes your job any different now?"

 **Steve:**

"Nothing, at least not the way I do it. I guess I'm the only one who still sees it that way, though. The world's changed since my time. I guess you guys got rid of simplicity back when I was still frozen."

 **T'Challa:**

"Everyone has their own way of dealing with adversity. Some of us tend to be much more complex than others."

 **Steve:**

"There's nothing wrong with disagreement. I get that it's a part of freedom and democracy, but that doesn't stop me from fighting for what I believe in. It's not always the easy way out though."

 **T'Challa:**

"Do you fear that you have lost the faith of the people?"

 **Steve:**

 _{looks down in sadness}_

"I don't know. I hope that I didn't let them all down, but I know I did for quite a few of them. I never wanted to hurt anyone. It's just in my nature to do everything I can for what is right, and I couldn't do that with Tony."

 **T'Challa:**

 _{curiously}_

"Have you spoken to Mr. Stark at all since your last encounter with him?"

 **Steve:**

"Not directly, no. I sent him a package that I hope will ease the tension between us, but I think the best thing for me to do right now is give him space. He's grieving, and he's been through a lot."

 **T'Challa:**

"You all have."

 **Steve:**

"Yeah, but Tony's different. Out of all of us, I think this job might put the biggest strain on him. He told me about his anxiety after New York, and he told me that he lost his girlfriend too. I didn't want him to find out about his parents, because I knew it would kill him. He acts like nothing gets to him, but it does. I could see it with Ultron, and I could definitely see it with the Accords."

 **T'Challa:**

"Do you hold animosity towards him? I would understand if you did, after everything that has happened."

 **Steve:**

"No. I won't lie and say that I'm not frustrated, but I can't hate Tony. He's doing the exact same thing I am, just in his own way. I know he didn't want to hurt me or anyone else."

 **T'Challa:**

"With all due respect, Captain, he gravely injured your friend, Barnes."

 **Steve:**

"I know. He was devastated and in shock. That's not an excuse, but I get it. I hurt him too."

 **T'Challa:**

"Do you have any idea what is next for you, Captain?"

 **Steve:**

"I don't know."

 _{sighes}_

"I've spent so long as Captain America that I kind of forgot who Steve Rogers is, and especially with everything that's gone down, I'm not sure what's coming. I know that I'll always do my part to help people when they need it, but right now, I guess I'm just searching."

 **T'Challa:**

"Uncertainty is like a tunnel, Captain. If you keep on pushing through, eventually you will reach the light."

 _Steve and T'Challa exchange a smile and chuckle, and Steve shakes T'Challa's right hand. T'Challa rises from his chair._

 **T'Challa:**

"You are always welcome to assist in my administration, Captain. I'm still new at this, and I could definitely use a man of your intelligence helping me find my way."

 **Steve:**

"Thank you very much. I'm not sure what I can do for you right now, but I appreciate the offer. I think for the moment, I just need to unwind and process."

 **T'Challa:**

"You have earned your rest, Captain."

 _T'Challa departs the room leaving Rogers to himself. Rogers initially looks down at his hands, folded together above his lap, contemplating what it is that he could possibly bring to Wakanda, especially T'Challa. He rises from his seat once more and glances out the window. He looks out to see a break in the clouds. A small glimmer of sunshine is piercing through, providing a sense of life to an otherwise dreary day._

 _Rogers smiles, remembering T'Challa's earlier likening of uncertainty to a tunnel with a light. He sees it right in front of his eyes, and he grins._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you all very much for reading. I apologize that T'Challa ended up just being a dialogue-springboard for Cap, but I just needed someone for him to interact with. Any and all feedback is welcome. I genuinely don't know if this is any good, so please let me know what you guys think. Thanks!_**


End file.
